Ramuan Sial
by rayuwaan
Summary: Tentang Semangka, Sabun bayi, dan Ramuan Cinta. A Markhyuck / Markchan Fanficition


Ramuan Sial

Story by Rayuwaan

An NCT Fanfiction

Mark Lee (Mark) / Lee Donghyuck (Haechan)

Warning! BoyxBoy, Hogwarts!AU, terdapat kalimat kasar demi kemaslahatan cerita, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa reviewnya!

\- Ramuan Sial -

Donghyuck tidak pernah membenci Snape. Tidak secuil dalam lubuk hatinya sekalipun. Snape baginya merupakan seorang guru di Hogwarts yang memiliki tata krama tinggi serta sangat profesional dalam mengajar, di samping sifatnya kadang menjengkelkan namun itu pun dikarenakan muridnya yang memulainya terlebih dahulu. Namun kali ini, rasanya ia ingin membakar rambut hitam nan berminyak itu dengan api abadi ketika mulut tipis itu mengucapkan nama kelompok untuk tugas membuat ramuan Amortentia.

"Donghyuck Lee dan Mark Lee."

_Apa-apaan?!_

Donghyuck melihat Jaemin tertawa lebar tanpa suara disampingnya. Jeno yang yang jelas jelas terkikik di belakang punggung Mark sambil mendorong tubuh lelaki itu dan berkata, "Jodoh memang tidak kemana, ya."

_Jodoh nenekmu!_

"Sialan kau, Jeno."

"5 poin dikurangi dari Gryffindor karena berkata kasar saat kelas berlangsung."

Mark tidak bisa tidak terkejut dengan pemotongan poin asramanya, pasalnya dia berkata sangat pelan dan dia jamin hanya Jeno dan Jisung yang mendengarnya. Setelah menerima jitakan dari Jeno ia segera melangkah mendekat ke deretan murid Slytherin, tepatnya ke meja Donghyuck.

"Mohon kerjasamanya."

"Ambil pisaumu."

Oke. Seminggu penuh petaka Donghyuck dan Mark dimulai dari sekarang.

\- Ramuan Sial -

Hari Pertama.

"Demi Tuhan, dari semua tempat, kenapa harus toilet wanita?"

"Disini sepi dan terbengkalai. Cocok untuk membuat ramuan tanpa perlu diomeli Mr. Flinch. Lebih baik kau urus duri mawar itu, buat jadi 3 potongan tiap durinya."

Mark Lee mendengus keras, sedikit kesal karena ia sedari tadi hanya disuruh ini itu oleh Donghyuck. Ia memotong duri mawar dengan asal asalan.

"Bukan seperti itu memotongnya! Kau ini! Kemarikan pisaunya! Kau aduk saja ramuanya searah jarum jam dengan pelan."

Saat mereka berpindah posisi tak sengaja tubuh mereka bertubrukan satu sama lain, Donghyuck mendecih tak suka sedangkan Mark mengaduh namun samar samar ia mencium aroma lembut dari lelaki slytherin berkulit _tan_ itu.

_Sabun bayi?_

\- Ramuan Sial -

Hari Ketiga.

"Hey Donghyuck, apa ramuan ini seharusnya berwarna putih? Kenapa jadi berbusa seperti ini?"

"Hah? Kau salah mengaduk, ya?"

"_Merlin!_ Aku mengaduknya sesuai perintahmu!"

Donghyuck mendekat ke arah kuali, mengambil centong dari tangan Mark, mengaduk sebentar, kemudian menyendok sedikit ramuannya naik keatas permukaan.

"Aneh."

"Apanya?"

"Saat diambil warnanya jadi bening seperti biasa. Menurut instruksi di buku ramuan warnanya bening. Mungkin ini sudah benar?"

"Mungkin?"

"Ya mana kutahu, kau pikir aku titisan Snape?"

Mark mendengus, entah kenapa melihatnya kalah telak seperti ini membuat Donghyuck sedikit terhibur. Ingat, sedikit.

"Kau yang simpan."

"Hah?"

"Aku bereskan semuanya, kau yang simpan. Aku tau kau benci beres-beres."

"Oh, oke."

Saat Mark akan meninggalkan toilet wanita lelaki _tan_ itu kembali bersuara.

"Dan satu lagi, Mark."

Mark berhenti, kepalanya menengok ke sumber suara. Entah kenapa ia menyukai cara Donghyuck memanggil namanya dan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Cuci tanganmu setelah memakan semangka. Aku tidak mau botol ramuan itu bau semangka seperti centong ini."

Sebelah alis Mark terangkat, seingatnya hari ini dia belum memakan buah tercintanya.

\- Ramuan Sial -

Hari Ketujuh.

"TUGASMU HANYA SATU, MARK LEE! HANYA MENJAGA RAMUAN SIALAN ITU DAN KAU MENGHILANGKANNYA?! APA OTAKMU BARU SAJA DIHANTAM BLUDGER?!"

"_Bloody hell! _Tenanglah Donghyuck! Kau membuat semua orang melihat kita!"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! BESOK RAMUAN ITU HARUS ADA! AKU TIDAK MAU TAU!"

Donghyuck berlari menerobos rombongan penonton quidditch yang usai menonton pertandingan Gryffindor lawan Ravenclaw. Melewati Renjun, sahabatnya yang sedikit tercengang ketika Donghyuck memarahi Mark tadi. Ia menghampiri Mark yang mondar-mandir bingung masih dengan pakaian quidditchnya.

"Dia benci detensi, kau tahu."

"_Well, _semua orang benci detensi, Huang Renjun."

"Kau tidak mengerti, dia pernah terkunci dari dalam semalaman saat di detensi membersihkan kuali. Beruntung Mrs. Norris mengeong keras di ruang kuali waktu itu."

Mark tertegun mendengarnya, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Pasalnya ia benar-benar lupa menaruhnya dimana. Seluruh Asrama Gryffindor sudah ia geledah dan hasilnya nihil. Bahkan sepupunya dari Asrama Hufflepuff, Chenle, sedang ia suruh untuk membeli ramuan itu di Hogsmeade, namun percuma, ramuan itu sulit untuk dicari karena masuk dalam ramuan berbahaya. Sekarang Mark hanya bisa mendesah kecewa dengan sifat cerobohnya satu ini.

"Ini."

Renjun menyerahkan sebuah perkamen kecil berlogo Asrama Ravenclaw di pinggirnya. Disitu tertulis sebuah catatan beserta sketsa sederhana.

"Aku pernah mencoba membuat cara praktis Amortentia dan cukup berhasil, untuk kepentingan ilmiah tentu saja."

Renjun sedikit salah tingkah, namun lelaki manis itu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Cobalah kau buat malam ini, kau bisa buat di toilet wanita yang tidak terurus itu. Aku coba membujuk Donghyuck."

"T-terima kasih Renjun!"

\- Ramuan Sial -

Seusai makan malam.

"Sial, padahal ini sudah cara praktis, tetap saja susah!"

Masih dengan seragam quidditchnya, Mark melemparkan jubahnya ke sembarang arah menyisakan ia dengan sweater gryffindor yang ia gulung hingga siku. Rambutnya kini sudah acak-acakan tak karuan. Matanya sudah perih sedari tadi menatap ramuan yang tidak jelas apakah berhasil atau tidak. Yang ia tahu ramuan ini semakin tercium bau minyak telon dan sabun bayi.

"Kurang diaduk."

Mark menengok ke sumber suara. Ada Donghyuck yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Matanya terlihat sedikit merah dan lebam, _apa dia habis menangis?_

Lelaki _tan_ itu mengambil alih centong yang dipegang Mark. Dengan jarak sedekat ini Mark bisa mencium bahwa wangi Donghyuck sama persis dengan wangi ramuan itu. Membuat sesuatu dalam diri Mark sedikit bergejolak apalagi setelah Donghyuk bertanya, "Aku heran, kenapa semakin tercium bau semangka, ya?"

\- Ramuan Sial -

"Aku tahu kalian menggunakan cara praktis dan itu tidak termasuk dalam materi kelasku."

Mark dan Donghyuck masih di dalam ruangan Snape. Mereka ketahuan menggunakan cara praktis dalam membuat ramuan cinta itu. Dan sekarang mereka sedang diinterogasi oleh kepala Asrama Slytherin itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalian tahu dari mana cara ini, tapi aku tidak memperbolehkannya. Aku tidak akan memotong poin ataupun nilai kalian, tapi tetap saja ada hukumannya."

Mereka berdua kompak menelan ludah masing-masing.

"Kalian didetensi membersihkan semua kuali di ruang ini, tanpa sihir."

Donghyuck menatap tak percaya pada profesornya yang kini tengah berjalan keluar dan menghilang dari pandangan, saat ia ingin menyemburkan kalimat tidak lulus sensor Mark segera memegang kedua bahunya.

"_Hey, _sudahlah! Masih untung kita tidak dipotong poin atau nilai!" Desisnya tepat di depan Donghyuck.

"Aku tidak mau didetensi!"

"Aku tahu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Lagipula ada aku, aku jamin sebelum makan malam semua selesai, jadi kau tidak perlu takut dikunci dari dalam."

"Si-siapa yang takut dikunci dari dalam?!"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita langsung membersihkan kuali-kuali ini. Sekalian sedikit berbicara mengenai fakta tentang ramuan sialan ini."

Alis Donghyuck bertaut bingung, "Seperti?"

Mark tersenyum miring, membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Kemudian bibir tipis namun menggoda iman itu mulai terbuka, "Seperti aku yang mungkin sudah seminggu ini tidak memakan bahkan menyentuh semangka, namun kau terus mencium bau semangka, kemudian Amortentia yang tercium wangi minyak telon dan sabun bayi dari hidungku, persis wangimu."

=- Ramuan Sial -=

Amortentia : Ramuan Cinta yang paling kuat di dunia. Hal ini menyebabkan obsesi kuat atau obsesi di peminum. Memiliki kemilau khas, dan naik uap dari dalam spiral yang khas. Memiliki aroma yang berbeda untuk setiap orang, mengingatkan setiap orang dari hal-hal yang mereka temukan.


End file.
